


Kryptonian Love: Part 2

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Requested Stories [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kryptonian Ruby Arias, Kryptonian Samantha "Sam" Arias, Mother/daughter incest, Rough Sex, Ruby Arias is 18, Smut, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: (Requested by changingdestiny4)Ruby's powers have activated and now it's time to teach her control, first up is heat vision and what better way that making out and from there things heat up between the 3 of them and soon Ruby is leaving for college.*Please remember Ruby is 18 years old in this*
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers/Ruby Arias, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Ruby Arias
Series: Requested Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659199
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Kryptonian Love: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts).



> Hey there everyone, here is part 2
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Emily.

It had been an hour after the incident in the apartment after the kiss between Sam and Ruby and Kara and Ruby and Ruby was sitting on the chair in Alex’s lap as Kara and Sam sat on either side of her and was holding her hand tight, her strength was coming in too and so was all her other Kryptonian powers, everything was coming at ones and it all started with that kiss, Ruby didn’t tell Alex about the kiss because she didn’t want to lose Alex who was an aunty to her and she also didn’t want Alex and Kara to fall out over this either.

Kara helped Ruby get her hearing under control but right now, her hearing was not the worst of her problems, she was still worried that her heat vision will go into overload, especially because of her damn teenage hormones acting up and giving her images of her mother and Kara kissing her, their hands resting on her body and moving down to her ass, Ruby felt her eyes burn again _‘Oh no, not again’_

Ruby gripped Kara’s and her mothers hands tight as the beam shot out and destroyed the computer that was across the room, Alex walked in at that point and she looked completely in awe “Wow” she set her jacket down and walked over to Ruby “When did this start?” she asked as she took Ruby’s hand, looking into Ruby’s now clear eyes and holding her hands with both hands, Ruby blushed “Sometime after you dropped me back home” she replied, she really didn’t want to admit the kiss, she didn’t want to ruin Alex and Kara’s close relationship and she didn’t want to disgust Alex either.

Dragging her chair over; Alex sat down and focused her gaze on Ruby “Ruby… sweetie, you know you can tell me anything” she said, Ruby lowered her head, Kara took her hand and gave it a squeeze to give Ruby that extra encouragement, Sam and Kara convinced her that Alex needed to know what caused the powers to get triggered and Ruby agreed, she also agreed that she would tell Alex herself.

“It was kissing Kara and mom that triggered my powers” Ruby admitted as she buried her face in her hands, worried that Alex would be disgusted with her.

Instead she found Alex was quite amused and even chuckling “Oh so that’s what caused it” Alex mused to herself as she laughed.

“You… you don’t hate me?” Ruby asked “You don’t hate us?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “No, of course not” she replied “I could never hate any of you” she said “Your 18 years old, legal and incredibly beautiful” she said causing Ruby to blush “Plus if I judged you, then I would be the biggest fucking hypocrite on the planet” she said, Ruby looked confused and Kara giggled as she leaned in and whispered into Ruby’s ear, her hot breath on Ruby’s skin though made Ruby react and the heat beam shot from Ruby’s eyes and obliterated the test tubes on the shelves, Alex looked to Sam and Kara “Okay you 2, your both getting the poor girl worked up” she said “Wait outside” she said.

Sam and Kara nodded their heads and kissed Ruby on the cheeks, Ruby almost exploded again but this time she managed to control it and calm herself down, Kara and Sam left the lab and waited outside as Alex and Ruby sat in silence, Alex and Ruby sat there for a while together and Alex smiled “So, how was it?” she asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she looked at Ruby.

Ruby’s cheeks went bright red “It was amazing, Aunt Kara kissed me first and then…” she stopped talking and blushed heavily.

“And what?” Alex asked as she narrowed her gaze on Ruby.

“I may have been the one that initiated the kiss with my mom” Ruby admitted.

Alex smirked “Way to go” she grinned as she high fived Ruby who giggled and hugged Alex tight, Alex and Ruby continued to talk for a while about how Ruby felt and how she is currently feeling, Ruby asked Alex how she is being so accepting about the incestuous kiss between Ruby and Sam and Alex admitted that she had been in an incestuous relationship with Eliza before she met Maggie and then it continued after Maggie and her broke up when Maggie discovered Eliza and Alex in a heating make out session, Alex then admits that Kelly knows about how close Eliza is with Alex and she is quite liberal herself and accepts how close the mother and daughter are.

Ruby blushed and smiled, happy that her and Alex have this in common.

Soon Alex called Kara and Sam back into the room together and they sat down and focused on Alex who looked at the 3 of them together “Now, I’ve been looking Ruby over thoroughly, it appears that the endorphins caused by the kiss caused her powers to be triggered” she said “She has all of your powers”

Kara nudged Ruby “Lucky” she pouted making Ruby giggle to herself.

Alex chuckled “Right, now I do advise that you both thoroughly train her” she said, Kara and Sam nodded their heads as Ruby smiled, she always wanted to be like her mom and Aunt Kara and now she can, Alex nodded “And… I do think Ruby would benefit from you both if the intimacy you’ve attained together recently continued, meaning she would learn to control her heat vision if you continued this newfound closeness together.

Ruby perked up “You’re advising us to… keep kissing?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “I am, if you 3 are willing” she said.

“Yes!” Ruby replied eagerly, her cheeks turning bright red as she realized her response was far too loud… and eager, Sam and Kara smirked as Alex snickered because no doubt Ruby’s hormones was in overdrive right now, Alex watched as Sam, Kara and Ruby walked out and she smiled, Kara deserved all the happiness she could get and she finally had a family, it brought Alex peace knowing that if anything happened to her then Kara would be happy and loved, as she stood there her phone went off and she smiled when she saw it was a text from Eliza, Alex typed in her response and headed off home for the evening.

The Night – 5 hours later:

Kara, Sam and Ruby were all snuggled up on the couch together watching a movie with Ruby sitting in the middle between Kara and Sam, they were sitting in a comfortable silence and Ruby was leaning into her mother’s side and her eyes was closed as she breathed deep, sighing contented as she relaxed as Kara looked at her and Sam, Kara smiled as she gazed at the pair with absolute love in her eyes making Sam smile big at her, soon though Sam pressed pause on the film and gently patted Ruby on the shoulder “Okay, Ruby it’s time for us to begin” she said.

Ruby nodded her head as she sat up and turned to her mom who looked at her and smiled “Now your going to be going off to college soon, and you need to learn to control yourself” she said “Starting with your heat vision because let’s face it, burning your dates face off in a serious turn off” Sam said.

Kara scoffed “Obviously you’ve never met my old date” she commented “I once dated a woman who was turned on by gory horror movies, she watched a woman’s skull get caved in and she tried to climb me” she said.

Ruby looked stunned “Really?” she asked as she looked at her.

Sam laughed “Are you sure it was the horror movie, did you have sex with her?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “I may have” she said.

Sam chuckled “Then speaking from experience, I doubt it was the horror movie that turned her on… she probably got addicted to that beast” she said pointed to Kara’s crotch.

Ruby blushed as she looked at her mother who smiled “Now, for starters I want you to kiss Kara” Sam said.

Ruby turned and smiled though it was a nervous smile and Kara took her hand “It’s okay Ruby, just like before” Kara said.

Taking a deep breath Ruby leaned in and initiated the kiss, it started off slow at first and gradually started to build, Sam smiled as she watched her daughter and her girlfriend making out, Sam nodded her head as she focused on Kara and Ruby and focused on Ruby;s technique and hummed to herself as Ruby broke the kiss, her cheeks were bright red and her eyes was glowing as she struggled to stop her heat vision.

When she finally calmed down Sam turned Ruby to face her “Okay now I want you to face me, Kara observe Ruby closely and see if you can see the issue” she said and Kara nodded her head, Ruby leaned in and her lips met with her mothers, their kiss started off slow and Kara observed, Ruby’s technique was clumsy and inexperienced and she nodded her head, Ruby moaned into the kiss as Sam’s tongue slipped into her mouth and explored before they pulled apart,

Sam turned to Kara “You see?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “I see” she said.

Ruby looked worried for a moment, Sam got to her feet and straddled Kara’s lap before looking at her daughter “Okay Ruby, I want you to watch as Kara and I make out, I want you to pay close attention… okay?” she asked.

Ruby nodded her head in response as she watch her mother and Kara face each other, soon the 2 surged forward and their lips met, Ruby sat there and watched as her mother and Kara made out slowly, their tongues slipping out and meeting, the kiss started off slow and gentle but soon Alex and Kara began to pick up the pace, the kiss becoming more heated and frenzied, Ruby’s mouth fell open as she watched in awe as her mother and Kara kissed, their passion was raw, primal, animalistic, she watched as their tongues battled for dominance, moans escaping their throats as they made out whilst clawing at one another.

Ruby shook her head as her eyes heated up, she had many close calls as she watched the messy, raw and animalistic make out between her mother and Kara, soon Ruby gripped the couch arm tight as the heat in her eyes grew hotter and more intense, she watched as spit was traded as her mother’s and Kara’s tongues slammed against one another and her mother moaned, Ruby lost it and she turned her head away just in time as her heat vision exploded from her eyes and destroyed a piece of the wall opposite, destroyed the TV set and set fire to the armchair.

Sam and Kara broke the kiss and saw Ruby was in tears as she went into a complete panic, Sam pulled her daughter into her arm and held her tight as Kara put out the fire, when the fire was extinguished Kara turned to Ruby and Sam with a sad smile “It’s okay Ruby, I had my fair share of accidents like this growing up” she admitted as she moved in beside her and held them both tight, Kara and Sam sandwiching Ruby between them both and she took comfort in their presence.

Ruby finally calmed down and they resumed, Ruby picked up a lot from watching her mother and Kara, turning to her mother Rube placed her hands on her mother’s shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss, the kiss was raw and aggressive, her tongue meeting with her mother’s and the 2 moaned into each other’s mouths as Kara watched, so far so good Ruby was in complete control over herself which made Kara very proud of her.

Soon Ruby broke the kiss and turned to Kara, once again initiating the kiss and Kara moaned as their tongues battled, Kara pulled Ruby onto her lap and held the teenager close to her body, both pouring everything they had into this frenzied make out session, their tongues battling as spit was traded back and forth between the 2 of them and Sam watched completely turned on by the scene before her.

Ruby never lost control, she had full control over her heat vision.

That night Ruby and Sam was sitting with Kara and the conversation had turned more… heated in ways, Ruby had asked why Sam and Kara was so rough and animalistic with one another and the answered surprised her, because they both loved how it felt to be with somebody they both were head over heels in love with and more than that, they could let go and be as rough as they wanted with one another.

Kara got to her feet and headed to the bathroom and Sam continued to talk to her daughter, the conversation becoming more graphic as she told her daughter everything that happened between Kara and her that night when Ruby saw them, Ruby wasn’t embarrassed by it anymore, in fact she was happy for her mother that her mother finally had somebody to love whilst at the same time Ruby was also incredibly turned on as Sam gave her the full details of the raw and animalistic passion between her and Kara including how big Kara’s cock was.

Ruby was getting even more turned on by this point.

Sam giggled as she looked at her daughter and saw how her daughter was getting incredibly turned on by thoughts of Kara and she looked at her daughter, and offered that once Ruby’s training was complete then one night whilst Sam was on patrol, Ruby could have the same experience with Kara, that one night Ruby and Kara could go at one another with the same uncontrolled and uninhibited raw and animalistic passion that her mother and Kara shared, at first Ruby was hesitant, she didn’t want to get in the way or ruin her mother’s happiness, kissing was one thing but actually having sex was quite another.

Kara returned and Sam brought it up with Kara which shocked Ruby but nothing shocked her more than Kara actually agreeing to it, Kara agreed to give Ruby a good time once the training was complete and Ruby was still unsure but then she knew she wasn’t going to be able to find anyone with who she can be uncontained, wild and passionate with and she trusted Kara and her mother with her life, plus she was going to be going to college soon so you know what they say.

Go out with a bang.

A month had passed and Kara had moved in with Sam and Ruby, Kelly and Alex had broken up and Eliza was spending the night with Alex over at her apartment, Kara sold her apartment off and she spent many nights making love to Sam, it was wild and animalistic every night which caused the whole city to get hit with miniaturized earth quakes, Ruby was used to it so she slept peacefully with a smile on her face.

Across the city:

Eliza and Alex were sitting on the couch together talking, Kelly had broken up with Alex because she felt Alex wasn’t making her a priority so Eliza came over and they were sitting on the couch together watching movies, Eliza and Alex sat there together when they felt a tremor shaking the room, Alex smirked as she shook her head “Showoff” she called out of the window, no doubt in her mind that Sam and Kara was causing the small tremors.

Eliza giggled and soon they made their way into the bedroom together.

The following night:

Ruby’s training was complete, she had all her mom’s and Aunt Kara’s powers, it gave her a chance to go and visit her aunt Alex to talk but tonight she had other plans, tonight was the night her mother wanted her to experience what it’s like to be with somebody without holding back to feel that same primal, raw and animalistic lust that Kryptonians like the 3 of them couldn’t get from humans.

Ruby was terrified though, she never had sex before and she wasn’t sure if she would be any good but Kara assured her she will be fine and to just follow her lead, Ruby was still terrified but she trusted her aunt Kara implicitly and never doubted her, if anything Kara had become a 2nd mother to her but she knew that Kara wasn’t ready to hear Ruby call her mother or Mamma.

Sam was going out with Alex who knew what was going to happen with Kara and Ruby tonight and joining Lucy and Lena at the bar, Ruby stood there in front of the door as she watched her mother and Alex prepare to go out, soon Sam walked over and planted a passionate kiss to her daughter’s lips, their tongues meeting and dueling as they held each other close until Sam pulled back and she kissed Kara with every ounce passion.

Alex chuckled “Okay you 2, come on Sam… Lena and Lucy are waiting for us” she said.

Sam nodded her head and she quickly a quick kiss to Kara’s lips then to Ruby’s, wiggling her eyebrows Sam giggle “Have fun” she called, Alex winked at Ruby and she followed Sam out of the door and closed it behind her, Ruby and Kara were stood in silence as they stared dumbly at the door both unsure who was to move first, Kara turned to Ruby and went to speak but Ruby leapt on her, Kara stumbled back as Ruby leapt on her, her legs wrapped around Kara’s hips as their mouths eagerly devoured one another.

Their tongues clashing pinned Ruby to the wall, Sam and Alex poked her head back in and Alex mouthed to Alex ‘Wow’ Sam snickered as she pulled back and dragged Alex out, Alex chuckled “Reminds me of my fist night with mom” she said, “I was so sore because she clawed me red raw and she could barely move because I fucked her hard” she chuckled to herself as Sam smiled and together they made their way out of the apartment and met with Lucy and Lena.

Kara and Ruby stumbled about the apartment together, their clothes ripped into nothing but strips of fabric, Ruby finished the shirt Kara was wearing off by ripping it open from the back and throwing it into the trash, Kara hoisted Ruby off the floor and set her on the kitchen table and Ruby’s mouth was on Kara’s breasts, her mouth eagerly attacking both nipples and paying special attention to both nipples equally as Kara gripped her hair tight as Ruby buried her face between Kara’s mounds, Kara and Ruby didn’t hold back Ruby wanted to feel everything her mother feels when she is with Kara, she wanted to feel what it’s truly like to be with somebody without holding back.

Kara and Ruby’s clothes were thrown all around the apartment and Ruby gasped, her cherry was popped some time ago but it was an accident, she was doing rigorous sport when it happened, Kara was so big Ruby trembled in fear and excitement, Kara kissed her passionately “Don’t worry” she whispered against Ruby’s lips “I’ll be gentle first” she purred making Ruby shiver in response as she spread her legs wife for Kara.

Kara gripped her cock with both hands and rubbed the thick mushroom head against Ruby’s soaked lips, Ruby moaned as she trembled more as she felt the thick head of Kara’s cock rubbing against her and soon Kara pushed her way inside her, Ruby arched her back and she let out a loud cry as she felt her insides stretching around Kara’s meat and clenching tight making Kara groan heavily.

Kara pushed her way deeper inside Ruby who took every inch, stars exploding behind Ruby’s eyelids as she held onto the kitchen table, soon Kara was completely submerged inside Ruby’s soaked cunt which was stretched out and clenching around Kara’s thick cock tight, Ruby let out a long drawn out moan as Kara kept the pace slow, slowly moving back and forth before rotating her hips clockwise and counter clockwise causing a purr to escape Ruby’s lips.

“Please… take me” Ruby pleaded as the pain was replaced with the pleasure.

Kara growled in response but held fast “Are you sure” Kara asked as she looked into Ruby’s eyes.

Ruby nodded her head in response “Yes” she moaned out “Please… fuck me!!!” she cried.

Kara didn’t need another invite from Ruby, one was enough and soon she kissed Ruby, this time their kiss was frantic, passionate, raw and downright animalistic, just as animalistic and primal as Sam and Kara always were, Kara slammed her whole length inside Ruby and she kept going, biting, tonguing and ravashing each other’s mouths as their kiss was out of control, neither of them was holding back.

The dinner table rocked violently as Kara fucked Ruby into it, fucking Ruby hard and fast, bottoming out with every thrust Kara gave and Ruby took every inch of Kara’s cock, her moans and cries becoming louder as the kitchen table cracked and broke apart just as the first orgasm hit for Ruby, holding onto Kara tight Ruby screamed as she came hard, embarrassed she couldn’t hold on for as long as Kara could but Kara simply smiled and vowed that Ruby would get better with practice, something they would get plenty off tonight.

The table was broken beyond repair and Kara carried Ruby into the bedroom but instead of taking Ruby to bed, she pinned Ruby to the wall with Ruby’s hands pinned above her head and her legs wrapped tight around Kara’s hips, her ankles locked together as Kara pulled back and plunged every inch of her cock back inside Ruby’s tight cunt until Kara was completely submerged and bottomed out inside Ruby.

Ruby arched her back and cried, the thrust of Kara’s hips and her own back slamming against the wall caused the wall behind her to crack and break, Kara pistoned her hips and her cock hammered inside Ruby who moaned and writhed, screaming for more as she took every inch of Kara’s thick meat, her mother was right… Kara was fucking amazing when it came to sex.

Ruby craved Kara’s cock, craved it with every fiber of her being and their passion became a raging inferno, just as with Sam on their first night, Kara unleashed everything on Ruby and Ruby did the same as the 2 fucked with an animalistic and primal desire as Ruby clawed at Kara’s body as Kara fucked her brutally as Kara moved her from the wall and they collapsed onto the bed and the fuck fest continued.

Across the city:

Lena and Lucy were talking by the bar whilst they were getting their drinks, Alex and Sam were sitting in the corner booth alone when they felt a sudden tremor, Alex and Sam looked at one another before breaking into a fit of giggles, Alex couldn’t contain herself as she giggled at the tremors before she saw Sam looking as if she was focusing, Alex picked up the peanuts “Oh my god, are you listening in?” she asked, Sam smirked as she whistled all too innocently as Lena and Lucy returned to the booth together.

Back at the apartment:

Kara and Ruby fucked like wild animals in extreme heat, every clash of their hips caused tremors through out the city but neither of them cared, their kiss was intense, fierce and aggressive, full of primal, animal-like lust as Kara pounded Ruby’s cunt aggressively with her cock, slamming every inch inside Ruby as Ruby’s walls tightened around her cock harder and the 2 continued to fuck.

Going at it for hours as they changed positions from missionary, cowgirl and sideways, the new bed which Sam and Kara had brought was fragile, cracking and broken in many areas unable to withstand the power of Kara and Ruby going at it and not holding back as they fucked wildly, Kara grunting every time she pounded Ruby’s cunt hard, fast and bottoming out every time.

Finally the bed gave wave and came crashing down and Ruby and Kara rolled off the remains and onto the floor, they fucked continuously which made the floor crack as Kara pinned Ruby down and fucked her missionary style one last time, both covered in sweat so much that it was dripping from the 2 of them as Ruby cried out and she got hit by the most powerful orgasm and she trembled as she rode it out, screaming Kara’s name as she came whilst Kara spilled her load deep inside Ruby.

Both exhausted Ruby and Kara fell asleep.

Sam came home that night and she didn’t like that the table was busted up, yep that needed to be replaced and Sam had better explain that the table was off limits because it was where the family sat down and ate, looking in on Kara and Ruby, Sam giggled as she closed the door and slept on the couch, she knew their bed was broken because she listened in and heard it break.

Alex complained when Sam told her that they needed to make the bed Kryptonian proof.

Lena and Lucy never knew about Alex’s and Sam’s incestuous side, Alex went back home for the night and bumped into Astra as Sam went home.

The following morning:

Kara and Ruby awoke after some well deserved rest and sleep and Kara kissed Ruby on the lips before she got showered and dressed before making breakfast, Sam walked in to the bedroom where her daughter was and she sat down, grinning mischievously Sam focused on her daughter “So then… how was it?” she asked “Did you have fun?”

Ruby giggled and nodded her head “She was amazing” Ruby whispered “Not I understand what you mean, it feels so fucking good to have a lover that can keep up” she said, Sam nodded her head though truth be told, seeing her daughter and Kara naked together was making her wet, Ruby bit her lip and Sam growled as she took her hand and the 2 scurried into the bathroom and into the shower.

In the kitchen:

Kara was making breakfast when she heard something in the shower and she went to investigate, sure enough she spotted Ruby and Sam in the shower together in a heated, frenzied make out session, the wall was cracked and breaking apart behind Ruby who was pinned to the wall by her mother, their kiss was wild, frantic and animalistic as they rubbed their cunts against one another.

Both panting heavily as they made out, kissing in a frenzied heat as Ruby and her mother poured everything they had, neither holding back as the Kryptonian mother/daughter was grinding their pussies against one another, their breathing was getting heavier as the wet sounds of their soaked bodies and soaked pussies colliding filled the room, soon Ruby and Sam both fell over the edge together.

Both of them crying out as they came hard together, Kara smiled as she went back to making breakfast for the 3 of them, listening in as Sam and Ruby moved on to the 2nd and then the 3rd round as they scissor and then finger each other’s pussy’s wildly until they screamed repeatedly as they came together, riding out their orgasms together as they held on for dear life.

Kara finished making the breakfast just as Sam and Ruby left the bathroom together.

Afterwards

Kara sat down at the kitchen counter, the table in ruins and Sam spoke up first and continued their conversation she started a moment ago “Anyway as I was saying, when the new bed gets here… Ruby honey… and we want to invite you into our bed anytime you want” Sam said, they had discussed Ruby experience with the 2 of them and Ruby was still on cloud 9 and there was no coming down, she was thoroughly fucked by her aunt and mother.

Ruby smiled in appreciation “I am good for now mom, I mean last night was amazing” she said “And this morning was too” she continued “But for now I am completely satisfied, but I’ll be leaving for College soon” she reminded her mother.

Sam nodded her head “Well, anytime you want us… you know we’re here for you” she said.

Ruby giggled “Yeah but we’re going to have to sort out the bed and make it Kryptonian proof” she said.

“You’re Aunt Alex is already working on it” Sam revealed.

Ruby kissed her mother and then kissed Kara before she jumped off the stool “I’ll be in my room” she said.

Sam and Kara looked at each other “Closet, couch or behind this kitchen counter?” Sam asked, Kara jumped off the stool and ran around and they fell to the floor behind the counter giggling followed by soft moans.

2 Months had passed:

Ruby was packing up her things for college when Sam came running in with a beaming smile “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” she repeated in shock and joy.

“What is it… what’s wrong mom?” Ruby asked worried.

Kara focused on her girlfriend as Sam looked to Kara “I’m Pregnant” she revealed, Kara and Ruby were on her and hugged her, both laughing joyfully as Sam held them both tight, tears of joy spilling from her eyes as she kissed her girlfriend with every ounce of passion she had and then her daughter, Ruby smiled when they broke the kiss because she was so excited to be a big sister.

The rest of the evening Ruby remained in the arms of her Mom and her Aunt Kara who one day she hoped to call Mother but until them she will wait until the time was right, tomorrow she would head off to college and start a new chapter in her life, but one thing was for certain… what the 3 of them shared together.

That was never going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> Emily.


End file.
